1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to resonators and, more particularly, to lumped-mode resonators.
2. Description of the Background
Present lumped-mode resonators may be described as a metal cylindrical loop, representing the inductance, and a gap, representing the capacitance. These resonators encounter problems from temperature varying the inductance, due to the temperature coefficient, thereby changing the resonant frequency. Further, vibration and temperature cause variations in the gap of the resonator also causing changes in the resonant frequency.
Lumped-mode resonators are generally placed in a shielded enclosure composed of a circular waveguide with a cut-off frequency well above the resonant frequency of the resonator. This type of configuration makes tuning the resonator very difficult.